The present invention is directed to control devices for bicycle transmissions and, more particularly, to a shift control device that operates in the nature of a switch.
Bicycle transmission shift control devices have many different forms. A simple transmission shift control device includes a rotatable lever extending from a wire winding drum such that rotation of the lever rotates the wire winding drum to pull and release a shift control wire. Sometimes a detent mechanism is incorporated into the shift control device so that the lever may be set in a plurality of predetermined positions to set the position of the shift control wire accordingly. More complicated lever-type shift control devices include multiple levers and ratchet mechanisms disposed between the levers and the wire winding drum such that rotation of one lever causes the wire to wind around the wire winding drum, and rotation of another lever causes the wire to unwind from the wire winding drum. Another type of shift control device includes an annular ring or sleeve that rotates around the bicycle handlebar. The ring or sleeve is directly or indirectly coupled to the shift control wire such that rotation of the ring or sleeve pulls and releases the shift control wire.
In all of the above types of shift control devices, either the shift control device has a complicated structure, thus increasing the manufacturing cost and risk of malfunction of the device, or else the user must grab the lever or ring with at least the thumb and forefinger, sometimes accompanied with substantial movement of the hand, thus increasing the effort to operate the shift control device. Thus, there is a need for a shift control device that has a simple structure and can be operated with minimal effort.
The present invention is directed to a bicycle transmission shift control device that has a simple structure and can be operated with minimal effort. In one embodiment of the present invention, a bicycle shift control device includes a takeup element for pulling and releasing a shift control element, a first finger contact member, a second finger contact member, and an interconnecting member that rotates around a rotational axis. The interconnecting member interconnects the first finger contact member and the second finger contacting member so that the first finger contact member and the second finger contact member move in a same direction relative to the rotational axis. The first finger contact member has a first finger contact surface disposed on a first side of a plane, wherein the first finger contact member moves toward the plane when the takeup element moves in a pulling direction. Conversely, the first finger contact member moves away from the plane when the takeup element moves in a releasing direction. A second finger contact member has a second finger contact surface disposed on the first side of the plane, wherein the second finger contact member moves away from the plane when the takeup element moves in the pulling direction. Conversely, the second finger contact member moves toward the plane when the takeup element moves in the releasing direction. A first straight phantom line perpendicular to the first finger contact surface intersects a second straight phantom line perpendicular to the second finger contact surface.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a bicycle shift control device includes a takeup element for pulling and releasing a shift control element, a first finger contact member and a second finger contact member. As with the first embodiment, the first finger contact member has a first finger contact surface disposed on a first side of a plane, wherein the first finger contact member moves toward the plane when the takeup element moves in a pulling direction. Conversely, the first finger contact member moves away from the plane when the takeup element moves in a releasing direction. The second finger contact member has a second finger contact surface disposed on the first side of the plane, wherein the second finger contact member moves away from the plane when the takeup element moves in the pulling direction. Conversely, the second finger contact member moves toward the plane when the takeup element moves in the releasing direction. A first straight phantom line perpendicular to the first finger contact surface is substantially parallel to a second straight phantom line perpendicular to the second finger contact surface, wherein the first finger contact member moves along the first phantom line and the second finger contact member moves along the second phantom line.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a bicycle shift control device includes a takeup element for pulling and releasing a shift control element, a first finger contact member, a second finger contact member, and an interconnecting member that rotates around a rotational axis. As with the above embodiments, the first finger contact member has a first finger contact surface disposed on a first side of a plane, wherein the first finger contact member moves toward the plane when the takeup element moves in a pulling direction. Conversely, the first finger contact member moves away from the plane when the takeup element moves in a releasing direction. The second finger contact member has a second finger contact surface disposed on the first side of the plane, wherein the second finger contact member moves away from the plane when the takeup element moves in the pulling direction. Conversely, the second finger contact member moves toward the plane when the takeup element moves in the releasing direction. In this case, the first finger contact surface is disposed on a first side of the rotational axis, the second finger contact surface is disposed on a second side of the rotational axis, and the takeup element is unbiased when the takeup element is disconnected from the shift control element.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a bicycle shift control device includes a takeup element for pulling and releasing a shift control element, a first finger contact member, a second finger contact member, and an interconnecting member that rotates around a rotational axis. As with the above embodiments, the first finger contact member has a first finger contact surface disposed on a first side of a plane, wherein the first finger contact member moves toward the plane when the takeup element moves in a pulling direction. Conversely, the first finger contact member moves away from the plane when the takeup element moves in a releasing direction. The second finger contact member has a second finger contact surface disposed on the first side of the plane, wherein the second finger contact member moves away from the plane when the takeup element moves in the pulling direction. Conversely, the second finger contact member moves toward the plane when the takeup element moves in the releasing direction. In this case, the first finger contact surface is disposed on a first side of the rotational axis, the second finger contact surface is disposed on a second side of the rotational axis, and a detent mechanism is maintains the takeup element in only two positions. A first of the two positions is a cable pulled position, and a second of the two positions is a cable released position
In still another embodiment of the present invention, a bicycle shift control device includes a takeup element for pulling and releasing a shift control element, only one finger contact lever for moving the takeup element, and a detent mechanism for maintaining the takeup element in only two positions. A first of the two positions is a cable pulled position, and a second of the two positions is a cable released position.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a bicycle shift control device includes a base member, a rotatable dial coupled to the base member for rotation around a rotational axis, a finger contact projection extending from the rotatable dial in a direction of the rotational axis, and a shift element coupler disposed with the rotatable dial.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, a bicycle shift control device includes a base member having a base member axis and a rotatable member coupled to the base member coaxial with the base member axis, wherein the rotatable member rotates relative to the base member around the base member axis. A cam surface is disposed on at least one of the base member and the rotatable member so that the rotatable member moves in a direction of the base member axis when the rotatable member rotates relative to the base member. A finger contact projection extends from the rotatable member in a direction radially outwardly from the base member axis, and a shift element coupler is disposed with the rotatable member so that the shift element coupler moves in the direction of the base member axis when the rotatable member rotates relative to the base member.